criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Burning Passion
Our Burning Passion is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty sixth case of the season as well the thirty sixth case overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot The team arrives in Germany after, Wolfgang Zieglar told them to meet them there. They met up with Wolfgang and they watched the terrifying way the people moved. It was something like a horror movie, Kia said. After a while, they got into the building and their noses were met with a horrible smell of burning skin. They then saw the dead body of German leader, Adolf Hitler, who died 2 years too late and in the wrong way. They started their investigation and filed Hitler Youth girl, Ingrid Fischer, Canadian spy, Callum Charleson, and Wolfgang's father, Hans Zieglar. Ingrid and Hans were sad to hear of their leader's death and wanted the team to solve his murder, Callum was more happy when he heard the news, since it meant the war was over. They then got the results from the lab and then started to recap the case before they started to get shot at by an unknown person, a person who wanted Wolfgang dead! After the shooting stops, they went and found a bullet that was fired at them. They then send it to be lab and found out the emperor, Hirohito, was the one who shot at them. They questioned him about him shooting at Wolfgang and then demanded to know where the painting was, The emperor didn't answer. They then found German woman, Helfriede Abegglen, and questioned her. After finding out the killer had been to sweden, they went back to the crime scene. In there, they found many cages with lots of people in, begging to be let out. The team promised they would and then questioned Hans about locking them up. He replied that he didn't care and wanted to keep them there to "teach them a lesson". However, they found out Callum had tried to get them out, He told them that it wasn't right for people to be locked up in cages. After speaking to everyone. They then recapped before an angry mob came towards the team, threatening to light them on fire if they didn't solve the murder of their leader! After calming the angry mob down, the team carried on with their investigation and talked to all the suspects once again. After finding all the evident they needed, they arrested Emperor Hirohito for the murder of Adolf Hitler. After learning that the emperor killed Hitler, they went to his office and started to question him. The emperor had no idea what was going on and tried to get them out of his office. However, after a while, the emperor confessed to the murder, seeing no other choices. He said that it was Hitler's fault he got himself murdered. He then told them that him, Hitler and Mussolini were might to be fighting the war together against the world but after a while, Hitler started to get greedy and wouldn't share any information with him and only with Mussolini. He then explained that he managed to go into Hitler's office one day and found plans for after the war and what he saw shocked him. He explained that Japan and Russia would be wrapped off the face of the earth and that Hitler and Mussolini would kill him afterwards, making sure that he wouldn't see a single bit of victory. The emperor then admitted to asking Hitler about it and Hitler told him everything would be alright. The emperor then cried and said that the lair took over Japan and tried to poison his drink, all thanks to this person called "Time". After telling his motive, he felt assumed of himself for believing Hitler and Mussolini. He then told them that he would tell them where Wolfgang's family and the painting was, if he got a fair trail in Switzerland. After thinking for a while. The team agreed to his plans and took him, in secret, to their time machine so he could tell him everything. After arresting the emperor for murdering Hitler and hearing his promise. They talked to him and they found out that the painting was in the painting burning room and that the keys were in Hitler's office. They went to the painting burning room and found a locked box. They opened it and found the painting they needed to get home, the painting of The Red Gardens. They then updated the chief, who thanked them for finding it, after all this time. They then send them to carry on with their job. They looked in Hitler's office and they found some broken keys. They then put them back together and send them to Jessica. After she finished analysing them, she revealed that there were keys for every single cell in the building and that they could free every single Jewish person in the building. They then went to ask Wolfgang if he wanted to free them. He replied that they had to and that his friends and people of his religion had suffered enough and then, with Callum's help, he unlocked all the cages and gave all of the people a tight hug and told them that they would be safe from now on. They then got to the final cell and they opened it and Wolfgang then hugged his family, his mother, his brother and his two sisters. Tears rolling down his face and then they all went back to Hitler's office. After a while of talking about what to do, Wolfgang's sister, Emily Zieglar, revealed that there was a train that went throughout Europe. The team approved of this plan and they found, on a German street, a leaflet for the train. However, when they found out it would cost £21,000. They got scared that they wouldn't be able to pay it. Callum disagreed and Wolfgang came out with all the paintings from the building, when asked what he was doing. Wolfgang gave a cheeky smirk and said that he was going to destroy the building of horrors. They allowed him to do it and they ran away from the building before Wolfgang pressed a button and the whole building blow up with a almighty boom! After that exciting end, the team rush down to the train station and found the train driver, Charlie Macko. After seeing the amount of passengers, he nearly fainted, and asked for all the money. Out of nowhere, Callum and Wolfgang gave the train driver £50,000. It was no good, the train driver did really faint that time. After getting up, he invited everyone onto the train without delay. At that point, callum told them that he was going to head off back to Canada, as his job was done. They wished him farewell and Callum then walked up to Kia and smiles, telling her to send his best wishes to himself, or her great uncle, in the present day. The team were shocked that Kia never mentioned Callum being her great uncle, but were interrupted by the train driver telling them to get in. After a hug to Callum, they all got in the train and went into a compartment, Wolfgang sitting with them and nearly crying. Kia then handed him a handkerchief, telling him that he was an amazing man for helping people and not judging people for who they were. He thanked them for their help and the train started to set off to Switzerland. Where they could meet Death and get the Jewish people to a safe place. Summary Victim *'Adolf Hitler' Murder weapon *'Painting Bonfire' Killer *'Emperor Hirohito' Suspects Hans_Zieglar_suspect_complete.png|Hans Zieglar Callum-Charleston-3_suspect_complete.png|Callum Charleson Ingrid_Fischer_suspect_complete.png|Ingrid Fischer Emperor_Hirohito_suspect_2_complete.png|Emperor Hirohito Helfriede_Abegglen_suspect.png|Helfriede Abegglen Quasi-suspects Wolfgang_quasi-suspect.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Emily_Zieglar_quasi-suspect.png|Emily Zieglar Charlie_Macko_quasi-suspect.png|Charlie Macko Killer's Profile *The killer eats Bratwurst. *The killer has breathing problems. *The killer has been to Sweden. *The killer has A- Blood. *The killer is a male. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Painting Burning area (Clues: Victim's body, Coded message, rope; Victim Identified: Adolf Hitler) *Examine Coded Message (Result: Come to your bunker NOW!; New crime scene: Hitler's Bunker office) *Investigate Hitler's Bunker office (Clues: Bin, broken audio recorder, Faded picture) *Examine Bin (Result: Hitler Youth name tag; New suspect: Ingrid Fischer) *Speak to Ingrid about her leader being murdered. *Examine broken audio recorder (Result: Fixed audio recording) *Analyse Audio Recording (09:00:00; New suspect: Callum Charleson) *See what Callum is doing in Germany. *Examine Faded picture (Result: Hitler and another man) *Examine other man's face (Result: Match; New suspect: Hans Zieglar) *Speak to Hans about meeting Hitler in his office. *Examine Rope (Result: Sample) *Analyse Sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has breathing problems) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Bratwurst) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate German Streets (Clues: Bullet shell, Leaflet, Faded paper) *Examine Bullet Shell (Result: Symbols) *Analyse Symbols (09:00:00; New suspect: Emperor Hirohito) *Ask the emperor about shooting at us (Profile Updated: Hirohito eats Bratwurst and has breathing problems) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Letter to Hitler; New suspect: Helfriede Abegglen) *Ask Helfriede about her letter to Hitler (Profile Updated: Helfriede eats Bratwurst and has breathing problems) *Analyse Leaflet (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Sweden) *Investigate Cages (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Broken sign, Lock picking set) *Examine Broken sign (Result: "Scan lives here!") *Demand to know why people are being locked up in cages from Hans (Profile Updated: Hans eats Bratwurst, has breathing problems and has been to Sweden) *Examine Lock picking set (Result: Hairs) *Analyse Hairs (12:00:00) *See if Callum was trying to break people out of the cages (Profile Updated: Callum eats Bratwurst, has breathing problems and has been to Sweden) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Side Street (Clues: "Hitler is a lair!" sign, Bottle of poison, Locked box) *Examine "Hitler is a lair!" sign (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Ask Ingrid about calling Hitler a lair (Result: Ingrid has breathing problems and has been to Sweden) *Examine Bottle of Poison (Result: Brought by note) *Question Helfriede about buying the poison (Profile Updated: Ingrid eats Bratwurst) *Examine Locked box (Result: Plans of invasion) *See why the Emperor was unhappy with the invasion plans (Profile Updated: Hirohito has been to Sweden) *Investigate Hitler's Desk (Clues: Box of Matches, Cracked image) *Examine Box of Matches (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Cracked image (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse Strange sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Arrest the killer NOW *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (5/7) (1 stars) Making a Killing in Paints (5/7) *Get answers from the Emperor about Wolfgang's family and the painting (Available after unlocking Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Painting Burning Area (Prerequisite: Hirohito's interrogation; Clues: Locked box) *Examine Locked box (Result: The Red Gardens painting) *Investigate Hitler's Desk (Prerequisite: Hirohito's interrogation; Clue: Broken keys) *Examine Broken keys (Result: Fixed keys) *Analyse keys (09:00:00) *Speak to Wolfgang about releasing everyone from their cages (Reward: Burgers) *Ask Emily about her plan to escape Germany (Everything above must be done first) *Investigate German Streets (Clue: Ripped leaflet) *Examine Ripped Leaflet (Result: European Train ride) *Let Wolfgang do one last thing (Reward: Victory clothes) *Meet with the train driver to ask about sending them to Switzerland (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Bet farewell to Callum one last time. *Move onto the next case. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which it cost 2 stars to get onto the AI. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!